


Can't We Play Something Else?

by SmallAnxietic



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, You Hate Horror, horror games, i just hate horror games and i want my dudes to HOLD ME, its pretty much only dialogue woops ajdgnakjdgba, kind of, short and sweet, yall are best friends but u can read into it as romance if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: “This is a bad idea, guys,” you had told them.“This is a great idea,” they had told you. So.Here you were, scared off your ass as you’re on the grump couch alongside Dan and Arin with a controller in your hand.





	Can't We Play Something Else?

“This is a bad idea, guys,” you had told them. 

 

“This is a great idea,” they had told you. So.

 

Here you were, scared off your ass as you’re on the grump couch alongside Dan and Arin with a controller in your hand. The game they’re having you play isn’t even that scary, you think, it’s one of the newer slenderman games. You didn’t think it would be too scary. But it totally was. 

 

You groaned, your shoulders tensing as you stared at the screen. “Do I really have to go down there?” You cry, motioning to the dark cellar that went underground. Danny laughs.

 

“Yes, yes you do,” you look over to Arin. He nods, once, making you hate him a little bit. Slowly you let your character go down the cellar, where the lights are flickering on and off in the long, cemented halls. You couldn’t think of anything more horror retro. 

 

“I fucking hate this,” you tell them. “And I hate the both of you for making me do this.”

 

“You’ve come so far, though!” Dan tries to encourage you. “We’re probably almost done. Probably.” He looks over to Arin. 

 

“Eeh,” the other man shrugs and you whine, continuing onward. You find a chalked drawing in one of the rooms of the game.

 

“Oh, fuck. When I turn around something fucked is going to happen, isn’t it?” Both men chuckle and you curl into yourself more. “I don’t want to!! I don’t want to turn around, I don’t wanna play this anymore. You guys play it!” 

 

“Hell no!” Dan says quickly, along with Arin.

 

“You’re the guest, we can’t play.” He says. 

 

“Fuck you!! It’s your show! And if I’m the guest why are you treating me so horribly by making me play this?” 

 

“We like to watch you squirm.”

 

“Ew, don’t make it sound like we’re Ross, Arin.” 

 

“At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re all related, somehow,” you huff. You take a big breath before turning around, but there’s nothing waiting for you. You tip your head back as you sigh in relief. 

 

“See? Nothing bad happened!” Arin tries with a big grin on his face. Fuck these guys for enjoying this, honestly. Fuck the audience too. Ugh.

 

“Yet,” Danny whispers, and you don’t even hesitate to turn around and punch him in the shoulder. “Hey!”

 

“You guys are awful.” They both shrug, still smiling, and you hate it. But still, you continue onward, letting your character go back into the hallway and turn around to keep going up. 

 

But there’s a weird, disfigured skeleton or something waiting in the next room where the flickering light is. Dan squeals, Arin laughs, and you bite your tongue. 

 

“Do I really have to do this?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck,” you let your character move up and then suddenly the monster runs right for you, making all of you scream before you pause the game immediately. “Fuck this!! Did you see that?! What the fuck!” 

 

“You can do it!” Dan cheers for you. “I believe in you!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Fuck you!” you say, probably for the hundredth time tonight. You keep playing, though, for the audience, unpausing the game and letting the monster run by. The hallways weren’t as scary after that until you finally grabbed the object you were looking for in the cellar. When you turn and see slenderman suddenly appear in front of you, you actually scream for real, trying to pause the game on instinct but the game won’t let you. Fear creeps up you as you drop the controller. “No! No! No!” You scream, both of your friends simultaneously screaming and laughing.

 

“Pick up the controller! Oh my god!”

 

“You’re going to die!”

 

“Fuck off!” You quite literally scramble and climb off the back of the couch, falling to the ground in your efforts of trying to move around the microphones and their stands. 

 

“Whoa!” Dan turns around while Arin desperately picks up the controller, running away from slenderman and into safety. 

 

“I’m so done,” you laugh, but there’s a tinge of fear to it as you get up. “Fuck you guys, bye,” you start to head for the door before Dan quickly vaults his upper body over the couch to grab you. 

 

“Don’t leave me with Arin and the game! I need you!” 

 

“I need you too!!” Arin agrees, finally putting the controller down when he gets the character out of the cellar. 

 

“I’m so fucking done,” you reluctantly sit back on the couch, and right when you do you can see and hear the static on the screen, showing that slenderman was coming back. “No!” You scream, and not knowing what else to do, you nosedive for Dan’s lap. “NO, no, no, I hate it, I hate it so much,” you squirm for Dan’s blanket, letting it fall over so you can hide under it. 

 

“Aw. aw,” Dan coos, looking at Arin. “I think we should stop for today man, ____ has finally retreated to the safety that is my lap.” 

 

“Can I get in on that action?” The other man smiles and you stretch your legs, kicking him in the stomach and face with your socked feet. “Hey!”

 

“Next time on Game Grumps, ___ kills us, probably.” Dan tries to lift up the blanket from your head but you slap him away, keeping yourself covered. He frowns. “Hey, you okay, baby girl?”

 

“I told you I hate horror games,” you sniffle and both of the men finally notice how much you’re shaking. 

 

“Aw, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it scared you so much,” Arin says to you softly, a comforting hand running up and down your thigh. “Do you want to play something cute? We have Kirby games.” 

 

“Oh, dude,” Dan lights up, his own hands finding your back to rub it gently. “I’m pretty sure ____ loves Final Fantasy games. We could play that.”

 

“Not for the show, though, right?” 

 

“Nah. What do you think? Will you let us play Final Fantasy with you?” Dan asks, one of his hands slipping under the blanket to comb through your hair with his long fingers. You’re silent for a second until you nod, slowly sitting up from your friend’s lap. When he sees you, you look totally worn out and he smiles. “Aw, you baby, come here.” Opening his arms you quickly take the hug, and it’s only a second before Arin joins in as well. 

 

“Will you ever forgive us?” The younger man whines as you all untangle yourselves from each other. You shrug. 

 

“I guess. As long as I get to pick which Final Fantasy game we get to play. And you guys have to make all the voices even if we aren’t recording.”

 

Both of them grin at you. “Deal.”


End file.
